The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a torque transmitting system and a transmission in a power train of an automobile, with a drive unit, such as an engine, with a torque transmitting system, a transmission, with a control unit and at least one actuator, wherein the control unit controls the at least one actuator for operating the torque transmitting system as well as for shifting the gear ratio of the transmission, wherein the control unit is in signal-transmitting communication with at least one sensor and, if necessary, with other electronic modules, for example with an engine electronic module. The invention also relates to a method therefor.
Devices of this type are employed, for example, in automobiles. In vehicles equipped with these devices and having transmissions with traction interruption and in vehicles with manually shifted gear change boxes and a foot-operated clutch or torque transmitting system, the rotational speed of the engine is matched after the shifting operation by engaging the torque transmitting system; this method for matching the rotational speed is quite uncomfortable.
By accelerating rotational masses, for example in the engine, and by decelerating rotational masses during the up- and down-shift operation, meaning that the gear ratio of the transmission after the shifting operation is smaller or greater than before the shifting operation, there acts an at least temporary force on the vehicle and on the occupants of the vehicle, whereby this force contributes to a jumpy acceleration and braking. These jolts and jumpy movements are regarded as annoying by the automobile occupant.